Shinji's Endless Choices
by CyberXenoNovian
Summary: Making a choice can create new realities that can spawn countless others across the various realities. For choosing these decisions can one see the many possibilities that lie before them. What adventures and stories can be created from these choices?


**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji's Endless Choices **

_**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic so be easy on me and you know the usual disclaimer and all that. I know the Title is long and the Summary not very good are a first for me to write and the best I can think of for now.**_

Some say that the multiverse could be simplified like a tree. Its many branches show the vast possibilities of the many paths, decisions, choices that spread out to even more possibilities for any possible universe.

(Flying through the vast darkness till seeing trees in the distant horizon, then continuing to the edge of the forest.)

In an endless plain of darkness, we see an endless sea of trees within it and the ripples in the ground formed from the spread of the roots, connecting each tree as if they are trying to communicate to each other or to show what the countless possibilities that spring forth from each individual choice or act of chance. Among the trees showed lights flickering to tree to tree or just dying out. The trees themselves take on the appearance of all manner of shapes and forms whether good or bad, horrid or divine, and vast arrays of colors. Some show what most beings would consider the classic light and darkness.

The branches and leaves are the result of the outcome of the path of a universe it took to get there. It may look the same on the outside to some but looking closer within the branches and leaves would show the miraculous wonders that stem from endless possibilities.

The leaves that grow and have fallen show the paths a universe can take and die because of one of limitless possibilities and chances that can cause the universe to die or merely live out its brief existence. One mere path, mere choices, or one chance could bring endless other possibilities to give birth to another or destruction.

The trunks are a record of what could have or has happen in the tree's lifetime as it grows and continues to support those said choices, paths and decisions for each universe it supports. The shape could represent the total acclimation of either destruction of life, salvation, will to live, or the struggle to go on living.

It also bares any scar bought upon it by outside forces be they the other multiverse's life-forms that abandon a dying tree, those seeking more destruction, or the ones who wish another chance to go on living. Most are caused by the fighting that happens because of the many life-forms that dwell within or were introduced amidst its life.

The branches would also show the path that managed to survive among the possibilities and the scar of those that died or were snuffed out by the choices of other life-forms that dwell within it or foreign ones seeking whatever they're looking for that brought them there.

Life-forms that dwell within the tree are like parasites and viruses or symbiosis and antibodies that either help it grow or choke the life out of it.

(Flying to a surreal ethereal tree up towards the trunk and traveling along the top branches till stopping at one small branch that dying and struggling in the middle. Zooming in the branch shows the life-giving source of energy or possible universe. Than following it to the tip of the branch and showing a darkening clout that tell of the branch slowly dying.)

The clout tells all that look at it that existence of a life-form species is put into question and that race is dying out. And upon closer examination shows the universe and looking further in shows the origin of the clout from a red planet. Most that peer at this peculiar planet before might happen to know that it's usually green and blue. The most advanced species considered the dominant race of this planet, a dangerous one because of their origin and their possibilities. But even more in their stupidity, tendencies for destruction and creation, and greed caused by their own egos. Mostly violent but showing a level of life most races would forget in their course to evolve into a higher state of existence and purpose. Capable of so much but tends to fight among themselves as shown throughout their history.

Among many things to note on the planet was that it is now red. The oceans were tainted red and the skies reflect that in turn. The reason for this was the decaying form of Lilith that was still bleeding its body returning to LCL and the humans that dominated the planet was transformed into the same blood-like substance. This was their original state before they had life and were nothing more than microscopic organisms swimming in primordial ooze. Even the other life-forms on the planet, be they animal or plant, seem to have disappeared and only ruined soil was left on the surface.

The reasons and answers for the current state lies in one being, whose body lay next to another on a beach. Most would notice right away that he looked like an average boy of 14 or 15 with an average scrawny body and short brown/black hair with ocean-deep blue eyes.

His name is Shinji Ikari and is one part of many reasons why the planet and all other life was dead. His decisions, his choices help lead to this planet's current state.

The sound of crashing waves filled his ears, deafening him in the absence of all other sound.

Darkness could describe what he was seeing as red skies and ocean of the current world.

Death rules the world and could be sensed in his soul.

Horror brought upon his mind and the world he lived in, created by the greed and lust for immortality.

The smell of blood was on a level thought to exist only in the minds of the twisted.

These are the most prominent sense flowing through his tired mind after stopping Third Impact that would, in the end, cause the death of humanity forever. This was the result of old fools' struggle to live on and obtaining immortality from fear of death and it's unknown and trying to forced an evolution that the race wasn't really ready for.

The decaying form Rei/Lilith could be easily seen in the distance as well as the twisted smile it bore on its face. The twisted image of a friend and potential love into some perversion in the distant horizon. And the few MP Eva series that littered the scene, acting as tombstones for the dead. The light of the energy used in the ceremony in shapes of crosses continue to float in the skies as if waiting for something to happen along with the new Ring of Gauf made out the souls that died in the process and the ones that passed long ago and those waiting to be born or reborn.

He knows that his mind is now filled with the memories of all those that were living up till Third Impact and the knowledge of what humanity possessed from the Tree of Knowledge whose fruit humanity partook of and have ever since been the guardian of. And now along with the Tree of Life that Angels possessed and how he was a part of it now thanks to his connection and bond to Unit 01 that was now empty of his mother's soul. He managed to sever her and Unit 01 apart knowing that it had managed to obtain a soul of its own, and was now drifting in space after being forced to be the medium for Third Impact.

While all life carries both Trees in them to live and thrive, they can't utilize all of their potential and the ability to evolve beyond existence itself.

All of this knowledge was swelling in his mind but was held back behind a large door that was constructed by his sense of self preservation of his mind from breaking further apart. He knew himself that if it were to open now, he would literally go insane.

_His emotions were in total disarray along with his logic and reasoning. In such a small time, he experienced utter horror, fear beyond what he thought possible, anger and sorrow that Third Impact had been achieved by humanities' hands and death on a planet wide scale. Then happiness that came from a reunion of friends and loved ones thought gone forever. Then a sense of comfort and belonging of being one with everyone, of not being alone and isolated, and that no one need suffer from racism, prejudice, hatred, jealousy, or anyone hurting others. _

_Not mentioning the experience he was going through of being one yet apart of everyone. Of being something big and grand and seeing not only space but the universe in a way he didn't even imagine of seeing it in. The wonder, amazement, and joy of such an experience of what could be called paradise. Yet even he knew that something like this is wrong and wouldn't last long in the end._

_And there was the corruption of all the minds being one and no other being acknowledging your existence. Your sense of individuality and reality was being distorted to the point that you forget who you are and what is real and an illusion of one's own desire. A horror in its own right and the fear that goes along with it that you might disappear forever._

_Last but not least the power that was obtained and magnified by the collective consciousness and unconsciousness of all life along with the Tree of Life at his fingertip. It was intoxicating and frightening at the same time. But it came at the highest price that one could imagine, the life of all beings on the planet with the Earth obtaining another scar to it face, an aftershock of what transpired. In the end he knew this isn't what he wants and that this existence was doomed if continue on its course._

_All of this compounded to an experiences that left him, already shattered and tired, nearly lost and broken beyond helping. It was a miracle he didn't sleep forever or gone insane from the ordeal._

He was deciding on whether to sit and do nothing for the time or look for a way out of this. His decisions would not only spark new paths, but alternate those of parallel universes or simply have all life on the planet to jump to new places to be reborn. This one decision would be the catalyst that will spark new choices to be born and open so many possibilities.

Shinji decides to wait awhile longer and recover his battered mind. Wondering what is going to happen from here on out.

Another Shinji rose from the still form and soon the former disappears. This Shinji decides to pick up the pieces and try to survive in this new world and wait for others to appear from the Sea of Life of LCL. While this Shinji is walking to look for shelter, two more Shinjis was spilt from him and again the former disappear from view. From the two did a crack appear, which spilt them apart from each other and creates separate realities.

Shinji stop and stares at the Ring of Gauf for some time. Deciding to use the knowledge and power he obtained to undo everything back to the way it was before Third Impact to create a new future. Shinji's emotions lashed out and caused a rift to in the fabric of reality and sent the souls to another universe or possibly even another plane of reality or destroying everything to the core of existence itself with or without interference from other beings to stop or help him in this outburst.

The other one who was guilt ridden by his decisions and the consequences that lead to death of all life on this world, he decided to redeem himself and restore everything back but with a price to do so.

Shinji's choices created a chain reaction that spawn more paths and realities that spawn even more. All leading to all sort of possibilities and outcomes that rattles worlds, realities, dimensions and souls.

The many Shinji's, of various realities, decision leads him to becoming a God, higher being, or the Angels offering him a second chance with no or few strings attached or prices to pay that can also lead to his own death or sadness and varying degree of challenge to overcome. This path can also lead to a redo of the whole war again or another crack at childhood with or without his memories, with or without knowledge or power to aid him. With chances of a mentor or unique individual or circumstances that alter the future.

Other's decisions leads him to live and try to make the best of the current situation and hope that others return from the sea and live the rest of their lives out and that the world will recover to what it was before. This leads to the human race recovering once again from a catastrophe that nearly destroyed the world. Which can also lead to advance races to come enslave or help them in their most desperate time of need?

Those that figure out that he obtained powers that could allow undoing the damage of Third Impact and even Second Impact. Or simply restoring the Earth and the life that dwell on it back to their original form with or without knowledge of Third Impact. The power spreading over the world could destroy him or could be used up in the attempt, change him, or he simply wields it away if he so desired.

The many others who had a fit of raw emotions, Shinji's power manifests in various ways from ripping up the world, fabric of space and time to the fabric of reality. To changing the world, reality, or existence to the souls and himself. This power gained from defeating his enemies to death and rebirth through Eva Unit 01 and Third Impact.

From the ones who remorse in the end decided to make amends and made their own redemptions. As penance for his sin in allowing Third Impact to proceed and for his cowardice in letting Asuka suffer as she did when she needed help the most, he transfer the scars and memories to him so she wouldn't be broken and have nightmares for the rest of her life. Then ripping the world of the scar of Third Impact as the world cracked and broke like a mirror which he took into him as a reminder of hid sins. Hand like wings appear hovering around his head with eyes of every emotion and one in black and one in white with a mouth. Beneath the pieces of the cracking world was the Earth before Third Impact.

All these decisions and choices decides what path he will take in life and spawn adventures, situations, and what kind of emotions and life he will experience and is in store for him in the vast possibilities on the multiverse he dwell in.

_**This is to inspire more ideas for Eva fics originally and was inspired by all the x-over, second chance with or with out memories, do over with interference from God or Angels and reset with the odds of a mentor, friend or chance outcome changing his future and the outcome of Third Impact but can be used to generate ideas for other fics too. The ideas that can give authors more ideas for any x-over and original works. It also reference to other fanfics if you happen to know them. I thank all the authors that continue to write fanfics for Eva that inspired this piece. I could write the authors in here but probably take a half of one page worth on MS Word.**_

_**This also originally was to be a base for my future fanfic I will be working in the future and to prevent repeat of the same dialogue for post Third Impact, but I'll probably still write the story out. **_

_**I liked to thank Animefan29 for beta-reading and helping me with the grammar. I'm not very good with grammar or English in general.**_

_**I'll be working on other ideas that I'll post in my profile.**_


End file.
